Forever
by ItsNothingToDoWithYou
Summary: Scarlet's birthmark on her wrist has never changed, never hurt with an un-imaginable pain until she meets Tyler. Where everything changes...Scarlet becomes confused as more and more secrets of the supernatural world comes into her world.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

As I watched him sink his sharp poisonous teeth in her body, her mind. I knew it was all over.

**2**

I sat on my bed in my bedroom waiting for Luna to come up. She was my best friend and had come to my house after school every day. We did everything together and told every secret of ours. Just then the door burst open and the face I love to see came into site.

Luna was one to burst in or be hyper. Always happy, excited and laughing. However over the last few days I've looked into her eyes and seen sadness, loneliness. Like she would have to leave and never come back. Whenever I asked Luna about it she would say "Seriously. You need to stop worrying. I'm fine" I didn't really give me an answer, but I let it go after 2 days of pestering her. I realised that if I did keep asking her she would eventually get really annoyed with me. I'm the type of girl that is quiet and keeps to herself. People don't really know that much about me. Apart from Luna. She knows everything

I got up and hugged her as we did every day since we were 5 years old. 10 years had gone by and we were still inseparable best friends. Luna sat next to me on the bed and we started to talk about everyone and everything.

She said about how her brother had been acting really strange for the last 6 days, and mum won't tell her what's wrong with him. This worried me too.

I had known him as long as I'd known Luna. He was like a brother too me. I didn't have any brothers or sisters at all. He had always been kind to me. Luna thinks he has a soft spot for me, but I think different. He is just being friendly. Although, I have always thought that he was hiding something. Something that no-one knew. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it was bad. I had never told Luna about this thought of mine. She would think I was mad.

We then talked about the party we had both been invited to. Well it was a school party. Beginning of term party. They were always really great.

Now that Luna and I were in year 10 we had to bring a date with us. Luna was thinking about bringing this boy who was the cutest boy in the school and the most popular. Luna was cute and hot. Every boy wanted to be with her. I didn't have a clue who I would bring. I had never really spoken to a boy that much. I just wasn't into to them.

She found me insane to think that, Luna would flirt with every boy in the school.

As I walked with Luna on our way to school the next day, she looked even worse than before. No smile or pink cheeks. That same look that she would have to leave sometime. I didn't want to say anything that might upset her. So we walked in silence. Not really knowing what to say to each other.

When we got to school we stood in the playground standing there. I was about to ask her about the homework or maths, when one of Luna's friends- Arriane who was also with the boys, came over and whispered to us both "hey. Have you seen the new guy? Apparently he is from around here, but just moved away but is back now. He is SO hot! You have to come and see him." Arriane started to tug on Luna's arm. She gave me a sympathetic smile and got tugged away. I didn't want to go and see this new 'hot' guy. He was probably really full of himself.

I went towards the building, wanting to go inside and read.

I tried to get my book out of my bag when I felt a hard object bump into me and I came crashing down to the floor. All of my things going everywhere.

I looked up to see who this object that walked into me was. My head was brought up to a boy about 15, the same age as me with the most kindly and handsomest face I had ever seen. His eye bright emerald eyes that glistened in the sun, his lips, perfectly placed and his-

"sorry, let me help you up" he said while picking me up by the waist. I felt my cheeks flush red as his muscular arms wrap tightly around me. Now every girl and boy was watching me and this mysterious new student.

I started to pick up my books that had sprayed all over the floor, when I noticed another pair of hands next to me. I looked up and there he was. Still there helping me.

He glanced up realising that I was staring at him. As he looked deeply into my eyes a warm and comforting smile spread across his face.

"Thank you, for helping me up and with my books"

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind help a beautiful girl" I felt my cheeks burning up again for the second time in 1 minute. I didn't think that I was beautiful at all really. Luna was the one that everyone liked and called beautiful. I looked back up into his eyes, I now felt embarrassed and annoyed that he had put the spot light all on me. I had to find an excuse to le-

" Hey" Luna had appeared at my side with two other stunning girls. I expected him to pay attention to all of them. I wasn't really anything special.

I was wrong. He didn't lose the connection between his eyes. Like he would never want to. I felt uncomfortable so dropped my eyes. He then turned to Luna

" Hey, you look very nice today"

I didn't want to stay anymore, he obviously would fall for 1 of them. Class time was soon anyway.

About 5 minutes into the lesson, Luna and the other 2 girls finally came through the door. I gave her a where-have-you-been look when she sat down next to me. She just smiled and shrugged. I knew this meant she would tell me all about it later at her house. I shook my head and grinned about how cheeky my best friend was.

We had to complete this worksheet about 'Myths'. My history teacher, Mr while, had always done these weird things. No-one believed any of the myths anyway. But Mr while had this obsession over them. So everyone went along with it, just so no detentions would be given out.

"Hey Scarlet" I turned my head to see Luna speaking to me. We were meant to be quiet. "What?" I whispered "What have you written for question number 17?"

Before I could answer her the door creaked open. All of the heads turned in that direction. A face a recognised walked in. The boy that had knocked me over, then helped me up. He looked straight over to me. Straight into my eyes. I stared back. Trying to figure this guy out. Why look straight over to me? How did he know I would be in this class and know where I sat? I broke the connection between us which had seemed like hours, but was only seconds.

He walked over to the teacher and gave him his papers. Mr While studied them for a good 5 minutes then gave a slight nod. He stood up "well class, I'm sure you have all finished them by now" I glanced over to Luna not surprised to see that she hadn't finished, I had. "This is our new student Tyler Falin, he used to live here but moved away-" I laid my head on the desk, couldn't be bothered to listen about another stupid guy that all of the girls will scream hysterically about.

I automatically sat up when I heard my name been called out. This Tyler guy was now standing right in front of Luna's desk. I didn't know why he was there. Luna started to get up and moved out of the seat next to me. I was awake now. Why was she moving? Whose idea was it for her to move and Tyler to sit next to me?

I shot a look at the teacher, he said " Scarlet, I know how well you get along with people" ok everyone in my school liked me, but not like popular. I wasn't the kind of girl that Tyler would want to be with. I gave out a huge sigh as Tyler sat down next to me. I realised that this guy and I wasn't going to get along. He had made Luna move, he had knocked me over and was now going to ruin my lesson.

He was so quiet sitting down I didn't even notice he was there until Mr While told us we had to find out if our partner had a birth mark anywhere.

I turned towards Tyler. His pale face, his gleaming eyes and his brown hair that was neatly on his head made him look so handsome and- wait. What did I just say? I did not just say that my partner was handsome. I turned back towards him.

I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind was blank. I needed to say something. Introductions first. "So your Tyler, I'm Scarlet Messina." He very slightly nodded, still gazing into my eyes. I gazed back. I felt drunk around him. Like he was controlling me. "So, do you have a birth mark?" I asked. He replied "no. I don't, do you?"

As a matter of fact I did, on my arm, right under where my hand was. Over my veins there was a triangle. I had never really cared about it. Ok it was in a weird place, but I didn't care. But he not having one seems stranger, everyone had one.

I shook my head but he was not looking at me, but at my hand, where my birth mark was. "Can I see?" he asked slowly moving his hand towards it. I gave in, "yeah, sure".

I gazed at my mark that had been there since I was born and so did he with great interest. It seemed too had changed the way it looked. Instead there was now the triangle, but coming off of it was lines out of the bottom of it. Tyler obviously didn't notice this but still found it looked funny.

"May I touch it?" he asked. I gave a slight nod, still a bit confused about my birth mark. How had it changed? I was sure it wasn't like that before. His fingers moved closer to my birth mark. Just as his fingers brushed against it, a searing pain shot up my arm, I screamed, I felt like I would die. This wasn't like anything that I had felt before. No, this felt like a connection somehow. I couldn't think anymore as another shot of server pain went through my whole body.

Only seconds had passed and his fingers were now gone. I suddenly felt the pain gone the connection broke.

My whole class was now staring at Tyler and I, I stared into his eyes, he stared into mine. I hadn't a clue on what had just happened.

Thinking back of the imaginable pain was too much and everything went black.


	2. Questions

**3**

I slightly opened my eyes. Unaware of the surroundings around me. I opened them wider to see that I was in the hospital down the road from my school. The walls were a sky blue, the floor a shiny grey colour and the bed I was now on, had light green and white checked patterned quilt laid neatly across it.

I tried to think about the reason I was in here. Because Tyler had touched my scar, it hurt badly, and I had passed out. It all made no sense. My scar had never, ever hurt before.

It must have been Tyler. Something must have happened between us. Other people had touched my scar, and nothing, no pain. Tyler was different and I had to find out.

" Hey honey , you're up." I looked up towards the end of my bed to see a nurse there. "Your results seem perfectly fine so you are free to go whenever you are ready." I nodded and she left, leaving me alone in the bed. I felt fine. I could leave. That meant I could research Tyler. Luna wouldn't help me, she absolutely loved him. I swung my leg out of the bed and started to get my things ready to go. Just as a voice I recognised came from the door "Is she still here? How is she?" Tyler. I jumped back in bed just in time for him to walk through the door and see me. His walk was strong and yet somehow he seemed afraid. I crossed my arms to let him know I wanted answers. "I know you don't understand but-" "understand what? What is going on Tyler?" he sighed, "your birthmark isn't ordinary, your born into something, but I can't tell you what. If you knew you would be in danger, i...i..i can't. I can't risk your life. It's too precious to..."

"To who?" Scarlet asked eagerly

Tyler shook his head. "I've said too much already. I must go"

Tyler stood up and looked at Scarlet. She sat in the hospital bed, wondering, think what Tyler meant.

Scarlet shifted her eyes to his. The look in his eyes was so strong, and caring. He turned resentfully and walked out of the double doors, out of the hospital wing.

Scarlet sat there. Urging herself to get up, to leave, but she couldn't. The encounter with Tyler had left her confused and more curious that before. Who would find her life so precious? No-one she certainly knew. Scarlet shook the thought out of her mind, and for a second time climbed out of bed. She got her bag and walked out of the double, puzzled, bewildered, interested and inquisitive.

Although Scarlet was determined to change that.

When she got home raced up the stairs, into her bedroom and slammed the door. Scarlet slumped onto her bed, her minding spinning.

"Scarlet, dinner time!" She opened her eyes, no light now shone through the window, night time. Scarlet slowly sat up and walked to the top of the stairs and shouted,

"Not hungry mum!

The thought came back, Tyler. She was meant to find out about him! She had totally forgot. It's too late now though. Scarlet looked down at her watch, 8:49. Homework! Without another thought about the mysterious boy Tyler, Scarlet raced into her room and concentrated on her maths homework.

Hours passed, midnight came, sunrise passed and the morning came.

I sat on my bed in my bedroom waiting for Luna to come up so we could travel to school together.

While waiting for Luna to arrive I got off my bed and started to pace around my room. She had never been late for my house, never. Why wasn't she here yet? Has anything happened to her?

My heart started to race. If something had happened I couldn't live, not without her. My breathing was getting quicker, thinking of other things that could have happened.

_Calm down, she is probably is just taking a very long shower or something._ Yes that was it, she just had something that she had to do first. Ok, no worries.

Just then my door creaked open and I looked up, expecting to see the smiley and excited face of Luna. But instead the face of my mum appeared. Her shoulder length glossy brown hair, brown eyes and a happy face. The smile drained from my face. The only reason my mum would come up was if something had changed.

She saw this on my face, " hey Scarlet, I just got a phone call from Luna's mum. Luna won't be able to come over today" I opened my mouth to question why, but mum saw it coming and butted in "I don't know why, she wouldn't tell me. And she wanted me to tell you, to not ask any questions either", this seemed odd. What could be so bad that she couldn't tell me, I'd known Luna for 10 years. I was 15 and could handle anything. Something really bad must have happened and she doesn't want me to freak out, yeah, but not telling me is freaking me out more. I have to ask her.

As if reading my mind mum continued, " Please Scarlet, don't ask anything. I know this is weird for you, it is for all of us. But Luna's mum knows what is best for her, so let's keep it that way." She gave me a quick flash of a smile and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her.

I was completely bored and frustrated now. I have nothing to do, which is nothing to get my head out of why Luna isn't here.

I laid on my black and dark pink bed, letting my mind wander about everything. I closed my eyes not wanting to think of anything.

I was at Luna's house, it looked dark and eerie. I wanted to go inside, see my best friend, see what's wrong with her. But another part of me told to me not to go in. That I would regret everything afterwards. My heart was racing, what should I do? I turned my attention back to the house I had been into so many times. It had always been so inviting and happy, but now the house seemed dangerous and spooky. I didn't want to go in, I needed to. I needed to find out about Luna. A took a step forward onto the path leading to the house. My walk was slow. Not wanting to get there.

Finally the door was in front of me, staring at me as if even it wanted me to go back home, safe. No, just my imagination. I brought my shaking hand up slowly to the door and knocked 2 steady beats. I waited for someone to come and explain things to me.

"Breakfast Scarlet, come down now otherwise you will be late for school". I slowly opened my eyes thinking about my dream. What did that mean? Burgh. I slumped out of bed, put on a red top, jeans and a black leather jacket on and walked down stairs.

Breakfast was already on the table laid neatly for me to just eat then leave.

A sat down on the chair and stared into the orange egg yolk that was on dripping all over the golden crisp toast. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. Why did Luna's house seem so dangerous? And why didn't I want to go to her. It just wasn't natural. "Scarlet?" I looked up surprised "yeah?"

"I just said something to you" my mum said. She obviously realised that I hadn't heard it and said again " Luna won't be able to go to school do day as it is impossible. O, Luna says sorry to you". I slumped back into my chair. A day without Luna, that was like hell for me. She had always been there.

I didn't feel hungry any more, my stomach was fluttering about. I pushed my breakfast away from me and went to the door.

I stared out into the world. The world I lived in. Sun shone in my eyes and a gently wind past me. For the first time in my life I felt empty and alone. While stepping out of the door I tried to imagine that day without my best friend. I couldn't.

Finally after what seemed like a long walk I walked past the tall barbed wire and into my school.

I didn't know what to do, but just then the bell rang through over the school. Lesson time.

I was dreading my first lesson, Mythology. Tyler was already there sitting in Luna's spot, staring at me. I turned away from him, nothing made sense with him. Why.

I watched the film that was playing called 'forever lies or truth'. It was saying about Robin Hood, witches, these weird animals. It was pretty boring to be honest. It just didn't feel the same. I laid my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

I was at Luna's house once again, exactly the same, dark and eerie. I wanted to go inside like before, see my best friend, see what's wrong with her. I couldn't go another day without her, but that feeling inside me again, that I would regret everything afterwards. I didn't want to go in, I needed to. I needed to find out about Luna. I appeared at the door leading into her house.

I brought my shaking hand up slowly to the door and knocked 2 steady beats. I waited for someone to come and explain things to me. A whisper crept into my head and said..

"Vampire". I opened my eyes realizing that the movie had changed subject-vampires. A replay of my dream flowed into my head. Thinking of the end. The voice in my head. Was it a coincidence that I woke up exactly when the word vampire got spoken. What was I thinking? That Luna has turned into a vampire. Yeah right. They didn't even exist anymore. They left this world thousands of years ago.

My eyes drifted to the side, where Tyler sat. His face was unusually sad. Or maybe confused. I couldn't decide. I had to know what had happened with my scar. I had to talk to him, find out, what he did. It's his fault.

" Hey Tyler?" he turned his head toward me to listen, interest on his face. Ok, no pressure, "you have to tell me what you did to my scar, I have never in my life felt anything like that. What did you do?" I crossed my arms to let him know I was serious. We sat in silence, me staring at him, him staring at me. "Can we talk after school?" he finally asked. He wanted me to meet with him after school, to find out how he had really badly hurt me? Was he insane!

I agreed to meet him at lunch, on the field were lots of people were. Ok he was charming, but I didn't trust him, he was hiding something, something he didn't want anyone to know.

2


End file.
